kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Potimas Harrifenas
Potimas Harrifenas is the elf patriarch and ambassador of the Elf Village. Appearance Potimas appears as a standard fantasy elf, he has blue eyes and a long blond hair tied as a ponytail. Personality He is a control freak and a narcissist, absolutely obsessed with obtaining Immortality. This obsession has driven all of his actions since before he was 10 years old. It is this diligence towards this goal that earned him the skill Diligence and the title Ruler of DiligenceWeb novel chapter 300, but also twisted him into a sociopath. He cares not for the living creatures he creates, always throwing them away if he no longer has a use for them or if they become a burden to him. Synopsis Potimas first appeared along with his daughter Filimøs during a political meeting with the King of the Kingdom of Analeit. While he's at the castle he encountered Shun and Katia. Potimas is the Ruler of Diligence, and has survived since before the System was put into operation. Being entirely focused on not wanting to die he threw the world into a maelstrom of chaos. Both a genius and a natural calamity. He evolved himself into a new species known as the elves, and is continuing his research in order to achieve true perpetual youth and longevity. After the System was put into operation he was threatened by Gyurie to behave himself, and being frightened of that he shut himself inside the barrier. Even so, he got up to various things behind the scenes leading to the current situation. Character File The chief of the elves, he holds complete authority over his race. He is the father of Filimos, also known as Ms. Oka, a reincarnation. In accordance with her wishes, he sets out to gather the other reincarnations and protect them. This is not due to the goodness of his heart, however, but rather in accordance with his own motives. He thinks of all other elves as nothing more than pawns. Potimas is not simply their leader; in his mind, it is no exaggeration to say that the entire race of elves exists solely for him to use as he wishes. What he intends to do with them is known to no one but himself. Abilities Potimas has a large number of cyborg clones made using a combination of science and magecraft.Web novel 275: The conclusions of the Human-Demon Great War A captured clone was found to have been made using magecraft to enhance its hardness and maneuvrability, in addition to some small prepared magecraft invocations. These abilities were probably developed using System Skills as the starting point, and would have defensive status values of approximately 10,000. The clone was found to be at least 800 years old.Web Novel 279: Dundun dun dundun * Elf Physiology: '''Elves have naturally a slow rate of ageing and a longer lifespan than most humanoid beings. * '''Master Engineer: It was shown in the Web Novel, he was able to create robots that were designed to fight with a god. * '''Bioengineering: '''In the past, it was revealed he conducted illegal genetic experiments on people using a new source of energy he discovered and experimented with animal DNA in order to create new hybrid beings to further his goal of learning the secrets of immortality. Trivia * The alias, "Eternal Child," is a moniker given to Potimas by Ariel and Okina Baba. Special chapters from his point of view give Potimas this title. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Elf Faction Category:Rulers